


The Hunt - Part 2 - Hunt-A-Rooney

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Filming, Gangbang, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Twin sisters have been chosen to be gusted on the most popular web series "The Hunt"
Kudos: 6





	1. Fresh Meat

Victor Blake is a dark soul who solely lives for sexually assaulting females. One day he and his crew are hanging out at a convenience store buying snacks and talking about their next prey. Cameron shows Blake a bunch of pictures of celebrities girls that they could target. Blake seems disinterested "Neither I choose neither." "Come this girl seems cute." Jane suggest. "We can definitely get a lot of excitement we can get out of her." says Cameron. "It doesn't matter, none of these girls scream passion for me." "Come on a lot of these sluts scream out passion when they are introduced to a hard rod." Jane tells Blake. "But theirs no point to it unless there's some sort of connection." as the gang purchases their snacks bummed out that Blake couldn't choose anyone. Then he sees a poster of Liv Rooney on the wall in the convenient store. "She's next."

The gang drives down to her hometown where they go over all the information they have dug up on her. Their favorite information they found out about liv is that she has a twin sister name, Maddie. The gang does their usual routine stalking the family, plants hidden camera, and formulate the best plan to get liv and Maddie alone. While stalking them he learns that the girls are big fans of Shell-Rod (some random pop singer). Luckily for Blake and his crew, Shell-Rod is out touring and the girls don't have tickets. They forge tickets and mail it saying they won a contest the submitted months ago.

Liv and Maddie's parents drop them off to the concert and tell them "We'll be here about 11 to pick you up okay?" "Yes, that's plenty of time." says Maddie "Thank you, thank you, thank you for dropping us off." Liv Says with excitement. The girls go to the concession stand and enter their tickets but are denied entry. Sorry girls you can't get in." "What." "Why?" "Because these tickets are fakes." explained the ticket guy "No this must be a mist understanding. We won those from a contest you hosted." Liv tried to explain to him. "If you don't leave now I'll have to call security and you can explain it to them." Not wanting to get in trouble the girls leave sitting at the parking trying to wrapping their minds about someone sending them fake tickets. Before they get the chance to call their parents to pick them up two figures grabbed them from behind. The girls scream for help but no one is around to see or hear them as the two figure drags them in the back of their van. The van then drives off to an unknown location.


	2. Foreplay

The girls are terrified not knowing what they unwilling got themself into. They see four people, one driving while the others stare at them with a sinister smile on their faces, a small table on the side of the van bolted down, and a couple of small laptops and strange unrecognizable device on it and large guns and knives hang up on the other side of the van. One of them has a camera pointing right at them. "Is this a ransom?" Liv asks "Sorry, wish it was that simple for you. In fact, this saying this is the unluckiest day of your life would be an understatement." Blake answers as he looks upon the girls frighten faces "See girls you were selected to be the next stars on our underground web series called The Hunt." he gets close to Maddie and starts poking her breast where her nipple would be and continues to say "We make a living preying on innocent girls, playing with them, humiliating them, and releasing our tension on them and when we are done we upload them onto the internet we're thousands if not millions of people watch as they see their naked, uncensored, HD bodies being used so roughly capturing every second these girls personal hell." "You'll never get away from this." Maddie exclaim. "Why? No one has caught us yet. Oh and one more stab in your young naive heart. What we do got the attention of some very high, very powerful people and they use their money, powers, and influence to make sure we can do what we do and not get in trouble no matter how far we decide to take it." The girls are shocked in horror as they realize what was going to happen to them. Blake goes in between the girls and whisper "The world is against you. You two will never get justice."

Blake then starts to kiss Liv using his tongue aggressively inside of her mouth. She wanted to bite him but with all the guns and weapons in the place and how scary and threatening he was she was afraid to try anything to hurt the man. Blake then grabs his knife from his back pocket and starts slowly cutting off their clothes savoring every moment. First starting with Liv he starts cutting off the top of her dress and work his way to the bottom. Liv tense up and close her eyes real hard as she feels her dress ripping off exposing her bare skin knowing the camera is capturing it to show complete stranger her young white teenage body. Maddie tries to look away but jane holds her with one hand and forces Maddie to look at Liv undressing with the other. Once blake got the dress off of her only leaving her with her bra and panty he turns to Maddie and doses the same thing. Maddie was wearing a shirt with jeans. He started bottom to top. Maddie begging Blake to stop and to think about what he is doing," but Blake just continued cutting off her shirt as Liv was crouch down in the corner of the van with eyes beginning to swell up with tears. Once Maddie's shirt was cut off Blake goes over to Maddie whisper in her ear. "You want to know how strong I am?" He places his thumbs in Maddie's pants then in one motion stretches his arms out ripper her jeans instantly halfway, then placing his feet on the edge of her pant legs lift her up completely taking off her jean. Maddie screams as he did this surprise and terrified of Blake's ungodly strength. Now both Liv and Maddie were both in their underwear feeling exposed as these horrible strangers looked upon their nearly exposed bodies eyeing them down like fresh meat. Blake then one by one cut the lacing that kept their underwear intact as they slowly fell to the floor showing their white tits, pink nipples, and young teenage body to the camera.

Blake goes close to them and fondles their breast using both of his index fingers to softly rub in a circular motion their areolas. Both Liv and Maddie let out a tinny moan as their pink soft nipples begin to harden. Blake then tells the girl "You must be enjoying this having the idea of people watching you two or maybe you enjoy seeing the other being played around in this type of manner." They both tell Blake that he's wrong to which he tells them "Heard it all before and you know they all admitted that I was right." He then orders the girls to make out. "We can't." Maddie tells them. "It's too disgusting." Liv explained. "I understand as motivation look here." Blake shows the girls his tablet. "Yes, this is your home on a Live feed and look." the camera picks up their family in the Living room watching tv, and also in the window outside of the family view is a man with a machine gun. "If you don't do as I say they die." The girl realizes the trouble they and their family are in they start to kiss each other on the lips. They struggle at first showing discomfort as they start kissing, using tongue, swapping spit, and the feeling of nausea while the girls can't help but notice their breast touching each other their nipples giving off a sense of pleasures as they rub off against each other. "Now here's where the fun begins."


	3. Learning a Lesson

Liv and Maddie start really getting into it. Moaning, caressing faces, a little bit of drools leaks out of their mouth while making sucking noises. The girls also get some colorful comments from Blake's gang. "YEAH!" "Look at her face she's absolutely loving this." that's so fucking hot."Blake orders them to stop then pulls out his cock. suck him off. Both girls slowly kneel down and start to breathe evenly possibly even a little hyperventilating desperately not wanting but knowing not to will result in the death of their family. Liv leans forward toward Blake's huge meaty sausage and slowly places her pink glossy lips on the tip of his dick, slowly moving up and down making gagging noises thinking about the disgusting dirty cock in her mouth. Blake gently moves Maddie over to his cock saying "Come on cutie don't let your sister have all the fun." Maddie sticks her tongue out and licks the side, the areas of his dick that liv can't reach being this is her first time giving head. The camera focusing in on their humiliation as Blake gives the girls instruction. Jane, being turned on by this, takes her shirt and bra off exposing her 32c cups, leans down against Maddie, and plays with her nice perky titties. Pinching and pulling on her pink erect sensitive nipple, licked the side of her cheek jane moaning heavily "Good little horsy." Jane softly spoke in Maddie's ear giving it a nice blow. Jane then slowly moved her hand down where Maddie's pussy is and started rubbing.

Surprised and frightened and disgusted about some stranger's hand in her private she drew back from Blake's cock and tried to move away from Jane's hand. Jane grabbed Maddie squeezing her face and shouted at the poor girl "Did he tell you to stop!" Maddie, scared of the sudden outburst did not answer. "Did he little horsy! "No." "Did I tell you to fucking stop?" "No." "Then why'd ya stop." Maddie struggles to answer. "Well, you're going to learn today!" Jane pulled Liv back telling her "You can stop now. Your sister needs to learn her lesson.' she then tells Maddie 'Don't you dare bite." Jane then forcibly pushes Maddie's face against Blake cock, bobbing it back and forth even pushing her face all the way to Blake pelvic once every couple of motion to completely deep-throating his massive cock. "Do you like that little horsey! do ya!" Maddie struggles to say yes as Jane starts moving her faster and faster smacking her ass aggressively as drool and mucus pouring out of her mouth. The sounds of the van were nothing but Jane moaning yeah over and over continuously smacking Maddie's ass turning redder with each stroke and Maddie continuously gagging on Blake's cock and the sound of her. Jane pushed her one more time this time a little bit longer giving Blake a massive deep-throat then threw her back so the camera could see.

Her face looked defeated tears and mascara running down her face, face, and chest covered in her own as her ass red like a balloon. Maddie no longer cared about the camera looking at her vulnerable state; she was more concerned about catching her breath breathing deep and hard as you can tell by her chest puffing out every time she breathed in. Liv was worried about Maddie feeling sad for what Maddie went through.

In a flash, she came up behind Liv and handcuffed her hand together behind her back. "Time to become a real star." Jane said liv looked at Blake laying against the back of the van with his standing up covered in Maddie's saliva. Liv cried no trying to get away from Blake, but Jane just dragged her forward "Hey cam do you have the shot." Jane forcibly maneuvers liv in a crouching position facing away from and in front of the camera her legs spread open and her pussy right above Blake soaked cock. "Yes, I do he answered." Blake then grabbed Liv by her hips taking relief off of Jane and ask Liv "Anything you want to say before I deflower you." "Please just let us go we'll give you whatever you want!" With that being her last words Blake started pushing her down. Liv screamed NOOO! as Blake tip entered Liv exposed young fresh pussy.


	4. Flowers, Blood, and a Boyfriend

Blake pushes her down and lifts her up slowly entering his saLiva soaked cock deep inside Liv's pussy with every motion. Liv can barely take something as big and thick as his dick stuffing her up and stretching out her teenage pussy, hitting her hymen wall to the point where it can't hold together anymore and breaks. "Opps I think you broke her Blake." Cameron tells him as he focusing in on her teenage pussy. "Well, it was going to happen eventually. "Feeling an immense pain, blood, and her sister spit lubricating her vaginal walls barely able to breathe. Blake got deeper and deeper into Liv until he was balls deep inside hitting her uterus. Feeling Blake dick repeating hitting her uterus cause Liv so much pain she wanted to go unconscious, but sadly her body kept on going feeling every sensational pain, exposures of her naked body being captured for all to see and her uncontainable yells and panting. Blake stands up, lifting her by her legs and continues to fuck her. As Liv cries out bloody murder Jane handcuff Maddie processing what she is seeing before her eyes and force her down on her back licking sucking and tongue fucking Maddie pussy. The camera gets a good full view of Liv before Cameron zooms in on her distress face, not paying any attention due to the pain she's enduring, panning down to her jiggling bouncing breast as bounce her up and down, to her pussy devouring blake cock while at the same time leaks out pussy juice and blood. Blake then drops Liv where she collapses on the floor taking relief that his beast of a cock was no longer inside of her and focuses his attention on Maddie.

Maddie stares at Blake's monstrous cock covered with Liv blood terrified knowing that she was next. Maddie tries to run but being in a van there was nowhere to run. Blake grabs Maddie and clears some stuff off the bolted-down table, and forces her down on the table chest laying down and her ass sticking up. Blake now begins to penetrate her. She, like her sister, was also a virgin so ramming his cock into her will be just as difficult and enjoyable. Jane moves Liv so they both can have a better view. Finally making it through he rams the shit out of her. Jane sitting next to liv arm around her shoulder while fondling her breast adding commentary. "What an excellent view you can just see Blake's enormous cock enter your sister itty bitty pussy. Oh doesn't that just turn you on? It's like watching yourself being fucked all over again. The pain, the anguish, the feeling of her pussy stretching out beyond its normal limits as his hot rod meaty cock stuff you up like a turkey on Thanksgiving day."

As they are watching Jane has an idea that she wants to do. She goes into Maddie ripped up pants, pulls out her phone, and calls her boyfriend Diggie. Diggie answers the phone and Jane places the phone next to Maddie so she can answer him while another man dick inside of her. "Hi Maddie, what's up." "Nothing I *pant* just wanted to say hi." "Oh okay how has your day been." "It could *pant* could be going better." "Hey, are you alright you sound out of breath or something." Maddie tries hard to hold back the yelling and moaning her body wants to let out with each thrust Blake makes. "No just *ugh* running a mara*agh*thon." "At 8:30, man you and your activities." Blake does not let up, torturing Maddie as he slaps her ass, going gentle at times only just too aggressively fucker hard and fast for the possibility of her slipping. "Oh hey I was going to tell you some big news, my friend hooked me up and 1 got us tickets to your favorite Shell-Rod concert for tomorrow night." holding back her tears as Blake from behind continuously thrust his cock into her mangle pink pussy. "Sorry Diggie I *pant* I don't know if I *mmmhhh* can make it, I'm feeling under the weather *mmmnnnn*.'' Maddie is having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. The pain is just getting too much to handle. *Ahhh* come on it's your favorite and I know tomorrow is a school night but I figured we could sneak out of the house I'll borrow my dad's car your sister can cover for you an..." "Alright Diggie I'll *pant* go with you tomorrow, right now I really need to go, talk to you tomorrow." "Seems like a nice kid. I bet you were saving your virginity just for him." "Sorry to shatter your dreams." "But on the plus side, the look on your face was phenomenal, definitely raise up a lot of views for sure.

Blake then takes her off the table and shoves her against the wall moving in a crouch position so his dick can a line to Maddie blood-soaked, stretched out pussy as he once again shoves that beast inside of her not being anywhere gentle at all. Being much bigger than her and tired of crouching down he lifts her up, still pushing her against the wall and shoves his man meat completely into her. Blake thrust his dick inside of her and Maddie just keeps panting trying to not acknowledge the camera is looking at her. "Look at that so much fun!" Jane says with excitement as she more aggressively plays with Liv's tits, pinching and pulling on her erect nip.

Blake feeling he's about to cum throws Maddie on the floor, Jane placing Liv next to her, Blake jerking himself off releasing massive load onto them. Liv and Maddie are drenched with Blake's hot creamy sticky smelly cum, mostly covered by their top half with cum drip down to their lower half. "Aww, they're so beautiful now." Jane says out loud. "Yeah like little cum angle sluts." added Cameron while getting a full-body shot of the two cum covered sisters. Blake orders them to "now clean yourself off.'' The girls are confused not seeing any towels or fabric in the van. "With what." asked Maddie. "You have your mouth. Lick it off." Liv and Maddie start unconformably licking each other clean. Liv licking the cum off of Maddie's face, Maddie licking the cum off of Liv's face, getting each other noses, forehead, chins, and lips the taste of the cum disgusting it was a bitter, slightly salty taste, a taste where they gagged and almost threw-up a couple of times. Both girls work their way down, licking each other cleavages, each other soft white breasts, sucking on each other nipples. they go down to their stomach, feeling the sensation of each other tongue as it tickles their skin. in her belly button, finally getting to the last remaining cum dribble on their thigh and legs. Besides the disgusting-tasting cum, Liv and Maddie find the experience enjoyable. The idea of them seeing each other, licking each others privates was a feeling of lust they knew was wrong but just couldn't help to feel.

After being rape so rough and aggressively, feeling the gaping hole Blake dick left between their legs, stomach full with cum, and their body being warned down, Liv and Maddie were relieved that it's finally over. "It's over right?" asked Liv. "You're going to take us home right?" Maddie adds on. "Not quite." Blake responded. The girls heart stopped, they were convinced that they were never going back home, never see their family and friends again. "Remember when I said we can do what we do and not get in trouble no matter how far we decide to take it." well today you'll really know what that means." Liv leans towards Maddie crying as Maddie holds her in her arms. After about a half an hour the van stops and Mikhail (who was driving) goes into the glove box and pulls out two leashes with huge sparkling letters that say, good little whore. They put the leashes on the girl and drag them outside as the camera still films their distress. the girls, scared being naked outside not knowing where they were, they see no buildings around miles except for one shack. "Welcome to God's Little Devils. A bar where only the most scum and villainy hang out." Blake announces to the girls The gang drags the girls in the bar where they introduced a bunch of patrons to the naked and exposed Liv and Maddie. "Alright ladies and gentlemen for one night only a free fuck fest with the famous, the beautiful, the jailbait, Liv Rooney, and her identical twin sister Maddie Rooney! You can fuck them how many times your heart's content!" The girls couldn't believe their ears to what Blake just said. They quickly see the faces of the eager patrons and tries to run away but Blake pulls Liv leash back causing her to fall towards him and he picks her up throwing her over his shoulder and walks down further down the bar as Mikhail follows behind pulling Maddie with him by the leash.


	5. Going Insane

Everyone in the bar starts raping them. There are all kinds of people having their way with Liv and Maddie. There are people in their late '60s to '80s, fat ugly greasy men that don't take care of themselves, men and women with tattoos and piercings. They surround the girls, forcing them to perform all sorts of acts. Blowjobs, double penetration, slapping them on their asses, titties, faces using their hands and cock, placing beer bottles inside their vagina and ass hole pouring inside of them. Blake is at the (front) looking upon his work, seeing the crowd and their delight as they violently rape and traumatize two teen girls, taking pictures and video of the night, all joining together in a night they'll always look back with fondness. The patrons continued defiling Liv and Maddie, making them drink alcohol, being whipped forcefully to lick other females pussy. It was so much for the girls they could barely think straight. They swallow so much cum that's all would come out when they puke and are forced to drink it back down.

After the hour has passed Blake tells everyone that it's time for the girls to go now. The girls are a mess, covered head to toe with cum, booze, and other fluids. Their face showing off a blank emotionless state. "Wow, I think we really did broke them this time." Cameron said. Blake requests two wet towels and the bartender complies with him. Back in the van Blake and Jane clean the girls up while Cameron still records them. Liv comes out of her haze asks "Why, why did you choose us? What did we possibly do to deserve this." Blake responds "In all honesty nothing. Sometimes bad things happen to good people no matter what their age for no reason. Let's just say your sin was exciting while I'm still alive."

They return to the concert parking lot where Blake tells them they can leave now. With the girls clothes ripped apart, Mikhail pulls out two leggings from his glove box. The leggings were completely see-through only having a black tint to it. "What about some shirts." Liv asked. "What about them." Still more pain the girls will go through as their fragile mind continues to shatter even more. "I'm kidding your shirts should be here right about now." Rickman walks towards the van. "You girls did an amazing job. Saw you two getting pummel the shit out. I blew a load at least four times. Anyway, I was so impressed I decided to get you girls a present." He presented with two fabric hanging out inside of his pants. Liv pulled them out to reveal the fabric are two signed Shell-Rod shirts. "About the stains, I had to wipe my jizz on something. Hey, at least I kept the shirts worn for ya." The girls have no choice but to wear them. The shirt barely long enough to cover their private, they can feel how warm the shirts is, knowing full well the shirts have been inside his pants pressed around this man cock and ass crack, jerking off to their torment and filling the wet parts of his jizz touching their skin. Once they exit the van Blake reminds the girls "I know we put you gals through hell and you probably need time to get past it. Probably need to talk to someone about what you've been through." he said smiling as he looked at the girls distraught faces "But if you tell anyone about what happened here tonight or attempt to take down the hidden camera around your house we'll kill your entire family in front of you."

After they leave liv and Maddie waits outside for their parents to pick them up. Surrounded by people coming out of the concert with joy and delight. Not knowing the dangers that have just happened just outside. Nervous about anyone noticing the abuse they had encountered, noticing that neither of them were wearing bras and panties wearing clothes that almost revealed the girls nude body and their nipples poking through their shirts. The parents finally arrived to pick them up "How was the concert? Did you girls have fun?" asked the mother with Liv responding "Yeah we had a good time."


	6. The Internet is Forever

Liv and Maddie lived through a horrifying experience. Now knowing what they know they constantly feel exposed not knowing who's out there that has watched their video, undressing them with their eyes knowing exactly what they look like underneath their clothes, not knowing if Blake and his gang will come back or are still watching them. They don't feel safe at home anymore knowing Blake has set up hidden cameras around the house capturing every private moment. When they change clothes, take a shower, or even masturbate. Even their sexual desire has changed because of Blake. The feeling of being touched by the other sister turns them on. They can't help but to find themselves make-out in their room scissor each, fingering, spanking their teenage breast and ass, and sucking on each other succulent nipples and pussy not carrying that Blake is watching them. They can't help but enact such taboo behavior that makes them feel disgusting every time they have those feelings and acts upon them. After a few weeks passed by, Maddie is on her laptop in her room and received an email from an unknown user. Liv who is looking on behind her is curious about what the email is. Maddie clicks on a link that opens up to a website called The Hunt and plays a video of Liv and Maddie being rape. Liv tells Maddie to close out of it but Maddie can't help but to scroll down. The video description basically tells all their information. Where they live (Stevens Point, Wisconsin), where they go to school (Ridgewood High), their hobbies and interests (Liv Actress Singer) (Maddie Basketball Player), their measurements (34-24-33, bust 32B, 115 pounds), etc. Maddie's heart beats as she reads the description having her personal private information out there. continuing to scroll down she gets to the comment section where she and liv read on what people are saying.

"I would fuck the shit out of these two girls." "Fuck Liv like the little slut she is." "I would love to fuck both of these sexy sluts." "This is amazing. Little cum whores, they are so fucking hot." "That's the sound a woman makes when she gets fucked right." "Man, I would fucking love to fuck Maddie and pump my load in her ass." "Seeing these little bitches getting raped on camera turns me on so much." "You can see them giving in to their lust and sexual urges thinking 'I love this, I'm in heaven. I want more. I belong to him, he owns me and my body." "Holy shit I go to school with two they always made my dick hard. Thank you Blake for filming them."

In a fit of rage, Maddie throws her laptop across the room destroying it. She collapses on the floor crying as Liv crouches down and holding Maddie in her arms telling her "it's okay." Liv looks up knowing that Blake is watching them enjoying seeing their misery.


End file.
